


Holding you once again is like a dream

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ned Leeds, But it will be talked about, Conditioning, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Dad, It will be very clear that it has happen, LATER, M/M, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Parker, Past Rape/Non-con, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Slavery, There will not be explicit descriptions, Underage Rape/Non-con, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Tony Stark's son Peter was taken when he was only 4, and almost 11 years later Tony has given up hope after being told he was dead. But after a raid on a Hydra compound were the Avengers save 4 omega slaves, everything changes. Tony gets his son back, but the 11 years have been hard on him, he is different. Tony doesn't care, Peter can take 20 years to heal, and he will still help him.





	Holding you once again is like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Peter was kept as a slave from the age of 4, during this time he was raped and conditioned. This story will in no way sexualise this, and there is unlikely to be any graphic description, but characters will talk about it, and Peter has been hurt badly and it is apparent in his behaviour.

Missions are part of the job of being an Avenger, and seeing messed up stuff comes packaged along with that, but there is a type of mission that always leaves them shaken. Missions where they rescue slaves. It is both such a huge relief to think that you have saved someone more pain and suffering, but also a harsh reminder of how many people out there are in chains.    
  
Three days ago the Avengers raided a Hydra compound and for the first time since Shield fell, they found slaves. They had been prepared to find slaves, had arranged how they’d saved them but the mission came to an end and suddenly caring to these people fell to them in a way it hadn’t before. Four omegas, all involved in sex trafficking, all underage.    
  
So Tony does what he does best, throws money at the problem. He hires the best people he can to care for them, clears out a room in the tower and provides the best medical care. The four omegas will be taken care of here till they can go into the normal government system, or if they want Tony would keep providing for them, after everything they have gone through he’d never abandon them.    
  
The whole time Tony tries not to think about one omega in particular, his little boy Peter, who had gone missing 10 years ago almost 11, if he was alive now he’d be almost 15. Tony had searched for years until Obedire had admitted to killing him. For years he’d woken in cold sweats from imaging what could have happened to him, and once he found out he was dead, he told himself that maybe it was better Peter was dead than a slave or any of the other horrible things that could have happened to him.    
  
Right now he just wishes that he has his little boy back, even if perhaps it is selfish to wish for him to be alive when he would have suffered so much if that was the case. His Peter always so sweet and caring, Tony pulls the locket from under his shirt and opens it. It is a photo of Peter and him on his fourth birthday, his thumb traces Peter’s smile.    
  
“You okay?” Tony’s head snaps up, it’s Steve, the other alpha is looking at him sadly. Tony snaps the locket shut, he doesn’t like looking vulnerable or weak in front of other alphas, even if he knows Steve doesn’t judge him for it. He shrugs,    
“You think I am selfish for wanting him to be alive?” he asks. Steve shrugs,    
“I don’t think so, if you are alive you can heal, you can’t heal from death,” he says quietly. Tony rubs over the locket, a tear rolls down his cheek.    
“I find myself sometimes wanting to do the things I would if he was here, you know?” he whispers. “If he was here he’d be going to his first high school dance soon, I found myself looking at suits, and wondering what he’d want, and if he’d have a date,” Tony says voice choked up. He sniffs and wipes at his eyes. There is a hand on his shoulder silent but comforting.    
  
After a few seconds, Steve says,    
“Let’s go down to the medical floor and see how the omegas are getting on, sometimes, when you feel like this, it can be good to remind yourself what you are fighting for,” he pauses. “And if he is still out there, you are in the best position possible to find him,” he continues softly. Tony nods and wipes the rest of the tears away, he slips the locket back under his shirt.    
“Yeah,” he says thickly.

Tony and Steve go down to the medical floor, Tony has been at all yet, and they talk to the doctors about the omegas, three boys and a girl, only one of them remembers his name and age. This breaks Tony’s heart, especially when told that all of them are scared to talk.  
  
Before they leave they go into the corridor and look through the observation windows into the rooms, in three the lights are off, the omegas asleep, but they can make out the figures, so skinny and underfed. In the fourth room, a light is on, they look through and see Natasha sitting on the bed with one of the omegas leaning against her as she reads to him,   
“Nat saved that little one, he’s very attached to her now,” Steve says softly. Steve steps back after a second or two but something makes him linger. He frowns as he stares at the back of the omegas head of brown curls. Steve’s hand lands on his shoulder,   
“Tony you don’t want him too see you, come on,” he says gently. Tony shrugs the hand off, something in him insists loudly that he keep looking,  
“I know,” he says to Steve, “I just,” he steps forward more, closer to the glass.  The boy shifts, and turns his head. He sees Tony and his brown eyes widen in fear.  
  
Tony can only stare transfixed. The hazel eyes, the round cheeks, the soft brown curls cascading over his forehead. It doesn’t matter that it’s been over ten years, it doesn’t matter that he’s older. It’s...  
  
Steve grabs his shoulder,  
“Get away you are scaring him Tony,” Steve snaps pulling him back. Tony will not be pulled back, he shoves the hand off him.  
“Get off,” he snaps.   
  
He grabs the door handle, throws it open and strides in. The omega lets out a cry of fear when the door bursts open and an alpha enters. Natasha looks ready to commit murder, already starting to move to put the omega behind her and yell at Tony but before she can speak or even move fully...  
  
“Peter!” Tony exclaims. Peter is right there. Peter has been here for three days. Peter is back, he isn’t dead!  
  
The Omega’s cries stop suddenly, he blinks and the little thing takes several deep breaths. His eyes widen, and they reach out with both hands.  
“Daddy!” He wails.

Tony rushes forward to scoop Peter up and never let him go again but Steve grabs his arm tightly  
“Get off me right now,” Tony growls at Steve trying to yank his arm away. Steve won’t let go,  
“No! You don’t know that’s Peter!” he snaps voice sharp and stern.  
“Yes I do!” Tony exclaims.  “He smells like Peter, he looks like him, and he just called me Daddy! What more could you want?!” he demands.  
  
Peter is clumsily climbing off the bed,  
“Daddy,” he cries out again reaching for him. Nat grabs his hand,  
“Little one you don’t have to go to him, Steve’s going to go take him away, it’s okay,” she murmurs soothingly. But Peter’s eyes fill with tears and he starts sobbing,  
“Daddy!” he cries out and reaches out with his free arm.  
  
Tony starts to fight against Steve’s grip. He can’t wait for the man to come to his sense when Peter is crying for him.  
“Peter! I’m here, it’s okay! I’m coming!” He calls out as he fights against Steve. Steve starts dragging him out,  
“Peter! Get off Steve! Peter!” he shouts desperately. Peter let’s out an omega distress wail and Tony goes crazy, desperately fighting to get to his son.

Steve is far stronger and almost easily drags him out of the room. Tony is so so angry, as the door shuts cutting him off from his view of Peter he almost gets free and punches the man but Steve catches him and slams him against the wall.    
"Tony, have some fucking sense, you have no idea if that's Peter or not!" he yells.   
"YES IT IS HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, LET ME GO!" he screams trying to kick him.    
"Then let them do a DNA test, it will take what ten minutes?" he demands. Tony doesn't stop struggling, all he can think about is the heartbreaking sound of his distress cry.   
"He is Peter, he needs me, Steve he cried out for me, let me go, or I'll never forgive you!" he shouts.   
"Tony if you love Peter you need to calm the fuck down and do the test!" Steve snaps. "Even if is Peter, you, you know what they were doing there you can't just barge in!"

Tony stops struggling, and blinks,    
"But he recognised me!" he protests.    
"Who knows he could be conditioned to say that Tony! Who knows what they did?" Tony is horrified by the truth of the words and goes limp in Steve’s arms,    
"Let's do the test, and have another alpha go into see how he reacts, I, I am sure he knew it was me," he whispers. It was Peter, it must be, and Peter knew him, it wasn’t, it wasn’t conditioning surely?   
\-----

Tony waits in the lab pacing, it seems to take so long for the tech to come back with a swab from Peter’s mouth taken by Nat.   
"Uh Mr Stark, I think the Black Widow might kill you," the tech warns nervously. Tony barely hears as he watches them enter the DNA for processing by Friday, she will compare it to his own, and an original sample from his son.   
  
A minute passes.   
“100% match with Peter Stark, Paternal match with you Boss,” Friday announces.  
  
Tony starts crying. His baby, his little boy, they've found him. But oh, what has been done to him in the last almost 11 years? Steve rubs his back,   
"We are going to send an alpha lab tech in okay Tony?" he says quietly. Tony nods.  
  
A few minutes later Steve comes back to him,   
"We think he does recognise you Tony, but you gotta calm down before you go in, okay?" Tony nods, wiping his cheeks and attempting to calm down. He wants to be angry, they should have trusted him, that he knew his Peter. But he can’t be angry when he’s just got his baby back. He’s just so relieved.  
"The doctor recommends that you let him touch you first and that you don't ask leading questions okay?" Steve says. Tony nods. He goes to the bathroom and washes his face. He has his baby back. He has to be strong for him.   
  
This time he gently opens the door and steps in. Peter is still crying, curled in on himself.   
"Peter?" he asks softly. The body tenses and he turns, his eyes light up when he sees Tony.   
"Daddy," he sobs. Peter springs up and stumbles,   
"Careful Peter," he says voice soft and worried but Peter is running to him, tripping over his own feet as he jumps at him, arms wrapping tight around Tony's neck.   
  
Tony hugs back, and he feels Peter bury his face in Tony's neck,  
"Daddy," he wails "Daddy stay, stay, stay," he begs. Tony buries his own face in Peter's neck. He takes a deep breath and his nose is filled with the most perfect smell, his baby.   
"I will Pete, here forever for you, promise," he murmurs, "I'm staying, promise, I'm staying,"

Natasha leaves. Peter doesn’t notice, sobbing into his Daddy’s chest. Tony rubs his hack and kisses his hair. He’s so so skinny and Tony’s heartaches.   
“Can I pick you up, Peter?” He asks. Peter nods,  
“Daddy,” He wails. Tony picks Peter who clings to him like a monkey. He walks to the bed and sits, Peter in his lap clinging to him.   
“I’ve got you, Pete, I’m here, you are safe now, I promise,”

Tony lies down and Peter clings to him sobbing. After some time, a long time, Peter stops. But he holds on, still clearly terrified.   
“I bet you don’t remember Pete, but I used to sing you to sleep every night, you’d never go to sleep for me without it,” Tony murmurs. “You think if I sang for you, you could go to sleep?”  Peter nods hesitantly and Tony smiles. He sings a lullaby softly and his baby drifts off to sleep. Tony looks at Peter and can’t believe it. He’s got his baby back.

\-----

Tony wakes the next morning to his baby and can’t believe it. He presses a kiss to his forehead. He’s never leaving Peter again. Tony brushes a hand over Peter’s hair gently,   
“I’m going to protect you, Pete, I promise,” he murmurs.    
  
The door opens and Natasha comes in, she’s holding a tray with water and porridge,   
“Make him eat it slowly otherwise he’ll throw up,” Nat Says softly before leaving.

Peter wakes up slowly, shifting against Tony, there is a point where he stiffens and lies still and tense. Tony strokes his hair trying to soothe him,  
“Good morning Peter,” he murmurs. “You’re home with me,” Peter looks up at Tony and fear fades from his eyes as he breathes in Tony’s scent and sees his face,  
“Daddy,” he murmurs. Tony smiles and strokes his hair.  
“Yeah, it’s me, you hungry bud?” He asks.  
  
Peter bites his lip, he looks a little worried but he nods. Tony starts to sits up and Peter looks a little scared, he freezes,  
“Behind you, on the table, there is some porridge, could you pass it to me?” He asks. Peter still looks scared but turns and then sits up, his hand shakes when he picks up a bowl and passes it to Tony.  
  
Tony gives him a soft smile,   
“This is my bowl, that’s your bowl, Peter,” He says softly. Peter blinks and looks at him and then the bowl. He picks it up, gaze flicking back to Tony over and over, but when nothing happens he picks the spoon up.  
  
Tony smiles,  
“Slow okay bud, don’t rush, and it’s nice and warm so you gotta blow on it,” he demonstrated. Peter copies, still looking a little scared. He very slowly takes a bite. Tony smiles encouragingly. He takes another bite himself. Peter copies and that’s how they get through the whole bowl. Peter still looks a little scared when Tony carefully takes the bowl and puts it on the bedside table.  
  
Tony sees the book Natasha was reading yesterday, he picks it up and smiles, a book of fairy stories. He turns his smile to Peter,  
“Would you like me to read to you, Peter?” He asks softly. Peter looks away. And then looks back and nods hesitantly.  
  
Tony smiles and leans against the headboard. He opens the book, it’s full of beautiful illustrations.  
“You wanna sit next to me so you can see the pictures Peter?” He asks softly. Peter very slowly goes and sits next to him. He leaves space between them. Something about eating has made him scared.  
  
He thinks it is likely that Peter had to, do something to be given food by those sick fucks.  
  
Tony smiles for his baby though. He picks the story of Robin Hood, and as he reads it Peter gets closer and closer till he’s snuggled up by him. Peter stays pressed close but as he finishes, Peter looks up at Tony again still a little scared. Tony strokes his hair, its rough under his fingers. The omegas had probably been washed with harsh scent destroying soap, needed but leaving Peter's hair a bit dry.  
  
Suddenly there is a hand on Tony's chin feeling his beard, and his heart swells, its just like before. Peter's little hands would always touch his beard. He smiles,   
"Prickly isn't?" he says voice playful as he rubs his beard against the palm. Peter actually giggles before looking scared at making such a noise. Tony kisses his forehead,  
"Would you like another story Pete?" the boy nods. Halfway through the story, Peter is relaxed, almost asleep, so Tony keeps talking until he falls asleep. Once he is deep asleep Tony tucks him in, and as a second thought leaves his jacket behind, hopefully, to show to Peter that he isn't gone as he leaves the room.   
  
Outside Nat is sitting on a chair, she gives him a hard stare.   
"Nat, Peter has been gone 11 years, could you really expect any other reaction from anyone, I knew it was him the second I saw his face, so I don't think you can be angry about my reaction," he says, unwilling to apologise. She stares a little longer before nodding.  
"How is he?" she asks.   
"Good, he gets scared easily, I think, he remembers who I am, but not, what Dads do," Tony says softly. "He keeps expecting me to..." he trails off. "Play whatever games they did," he manages, “I think, he, expected to have to do something for food," he hates the words but knows they’re true. Nat nods,  
“I didn’t run into that problem but I’m an omega, he doesn’t see me, that way,” she says softly. Tony nods, and sighs rubbing his face.   
“I’m so glad we found him, I, I am just so upset, that for maybe 11 years people have been…” he trails off he can’t say it.   
“It’s going to take a long time for him to get better Tony,” she says quietly. Tony nods,   
“I know, I don’t care how long it takes, Peter’s home, he, no one will hurt him anymore,” Tony promises, he vows it. He looks at Nat,  
“Anything I should know?” he asks.   
“He doesn’t speak, basically at all, best to give him yes or no questions, or options where he can point. He does not like shower heads, he likes baths, I am happy to still help with that. He likes the fluffy purple blanket a lot. And, well we did ask him if he had any relatives and he whispered Daddy, but we had no way of knowing that that meant…” She trails off and he nods.  
“For lunch, bring some peanut butter, Peter used to love it so much,” he says softly. Nat smiles and nods,  
“I’m glad we found him Tony, and I’m sorry,” she says, Tony gives her a tired smile,   
“I kn-” he stops, parental instincts never forgotten kick in and he strains his ears and there, Peter’s crying. He stands and opens the door slowly. Peter has his face buried in Tony’s coat sobbing, at the noise he looks over, and Peter looks scared and relieved and happy all at once,   
“Daddy,” he gasps, he scrambles off the bed but doesn’t run to him he kneels wiping his eyes desperately.   
  
Oh.  
  
He slowly walks to him, Peter closes his eyes and opens his mouth, chin tilted. Tony’s stomach rolls. Half a meter away he kneels too,   
“What you doing on the floor Pete?” he asks gently. Peter blinks and opens and closes his mouth, he’s so confused, he stares at Tony kneeling. “How about we lie down and watch some TV Peter,” Peter blinks, and Tony smiles. “You can get all wrapped up in your blanket,” he promises. Tony shifts into a crouch and offers Peter a hand. Peter takes it and they stand. Tony grabs the blanket and hands it to Peter who slowly pulls it around himself. Tony goes to the bed and sits. He pulls out his phone and puts it into holo screen mode.   
  
“Wow,” there is a quiet whisper and Peter is next to him staring at the holo-screen. Tony smiles.   
“This is a holo-screen, do you like it Peter?” he asks softly. Peter nods distracted by the blue light. Each time hearing his voice is a treasure so Tony doesn’t press him. Peter watches as Tony puts on the Disney version of Robin Hood. 

Peter ends up snuggled close, he is even smiling at the singing. This makes Tony so happy, his little boy is smiling again. He’s happy.   
“Who’s your favourite character Peter?” he asks softly. Peter looks up, unsure but after a second he points at Robin. Tony smiles,   
“He certainly is a hero isn’t he,” Tony agrees. Peter is a little tense again so Tony strokes through his hair. Peter starts to relax again.   
  
Just after the film ends the door opens and reveals Nat, Peter doesn’t tense he just looks at her. Then he sees the food and gets worried again,  Nat smiles and she comes over,    
“You ready for lunch?” she asks Peter. The boy looks between Tony and Nat, Tony smiles broadly at him, and he hesitantly nods. Nat passes Peter his plate directly and then gives Tony his. She puts some fruit in a bowl by the bed.    
“Have you had a good morning with your Dad?” she asks. Tony watches Peter’s reaction carefully. Peter without hesitation nods, Tony feels warmth swell in his chest,   
“I’m glad,” Natasha says, “I'll see you later, okay?” Peter nods.    
  


Tony smiles at him,    
“It’s got peanut butter in,” he says nodding to the sandwich, “It is was your favourite when you were little,” Tony tells him, Tony takes a bite of the sandwich, Peter watches a then tentatively takes his own bite. His eyes widen in surprise and he takes another bite. Tony grins,    
“Do you like it Pete?” he asks. Peter nods eagerly, and takes another bite,   
“Not too fast bud, otherwise, you might feel ill,” he says gently. Peter blinks but eats more slowly. Tony smiles so happy to see Peter eating with such happiness, they can have peanut butter every meal if it makes him so happy. 

\---

 

The next two days go about the same, Tony leaves Peter’s side rarely, leaving him in Nat’s care. He leaves to drink some coffee and shower, that's it. Peter seems to be getting less scared of meal times. He is a bit cautious about bedtime. But Tony turns his back and stays away from him when he changes and that seems to reassure him.

 

Peter doesn’t speak much, mainly his name when Tony comes back, and rarely a ‘yes’ or ‘no’, Tony treasures every single word. He remembers his little four year old who loved his long rambling sentences, who never wanted to stop talking, and his heart aches. One day, maybe he can have that Peter back.

 

They are in their PJs, in bed, Tony is about to ask Peter if he is ready to sleep when his baby speaks a full sentence,    
“Daddy, why do you call me Peter?” he says very quietly. Tony freezes and looks at Peter.   
“Because, that’s, that’s, your name,” he whispers. Peter blinks,    
“It is?”   
“Yeah that’s, that’s what I named you,” Tony says quietly. “W-what did you think your name was?” he whispers.   
“I don’t have one but maybe slut, or boy, or omega,” he answers. 

 

Tony’s heartaches, it takes everything in him not to cry. 

“Those, aren’t names, they are, are mean things to call someone, especially the first one,” he says trying to keep his voice steady.   
“What about Tom?” he asks. Tony blinks,    
“Tom, is a name, who called you that?” Tony asks hesitantly. A hesitant smile forms on Peter’s face,   
“Ned, he said that everyone should have a name,” Tony swallows.    
“Who’s Ned?” he asks. Peter bites his lip,    
“Don’t tell anyone, Daddy, please,” he whispers eyes a little scared. Tony nods,    
“I won’t” he promises. Peter leans close to Tony’s ear,   
“He’s my bestest friend,” Peter whispers voice full of excitement, he pulls back, “Don’t tell anyone, we will get in trouble,” he whispers. The words swirl around Tony’s head,    
“I won’t, you won’t get in trouble, promise,” he whispers. Peter gives him a smile,    
“Daddy gave me a name just like Ned did, so maybe he won’t ever try and hurt me like Ned,” he says eyes full of hope. Tony hopes that Ned is as good as Peter thinks.    
“Was Ned an omega?” he asks quietly. Peter shakes his head,    
“Beta,” he answers, Tony is a little surprised by the answer.    
“When did you meet him?” Tony asks.    
“The place I was before the one you took me from Daddy,” he answers softly. He looks sad suddenly, “I miss him Daddy,” he says voice full of sadness. Tony’s heart clenches,   
“What, did you used to do with Ned?” he asks so scared of the answer.    
“Ned would come in a clean my room every afternoon, he talked to me and told me wonderful stories, and I’d help him with the cleaning so then he would tell me more stories,” Peter tells him. Peter smiles, “That’s how I knew Nat was good, cause she said she was an Avenger, Ned told me about the Avengers, he said that they hurt bad people, and saved people like us, he said one day they’d come to save us, and he was right!” Peter exclaims then his face falls. “Well me, not Ned,” he whispers. “Ned’s favourite was Iron Man, he said that he was definitely the bravest,”   
  
Tony’s heart clenches. Peter had a friend, what sounds like a real friend, a friend who told him about his father accidentally. He strokes his hair,    
“I’ll try and find Ned Peter,” he promises softly.    
“Really?” Peter asks eye wide. Tony nods,    
“I’ll try, could you tell me what he looks like?” he asks. Peter nods eagerly, he rambles off a description, that Tony deems a good starting point, then Peter’s eyes widen,    
“Oh! He also only had 9 fingers, Daddy,” he tells him. Tony’s eyes widen,    
“You, you remember which one he didn’t have Peter?” Peter holds up his left little finger, he looks sad,    
“He tried to escape, but they caught him Daddy so they took it,” he whispers. Tony kisses his forehead,    
“Daddy will try and find him,” he promises.    
  
Tony is so glad that amongst all that darkness, there was someone there for his baby, someone who told him stories and made him laugh and was his best friend despite the trouble Peter seems to think it would have got them in. If Tony can help this Ned he will.


End file.
